starwarsunleashedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanya Aklin
'Appearance' Vanya is a physically fit, and athletic woman who stands at 5'11 in height when barefoot and well over 6'0 when in heels, which she wears near constantly. She possesses eyes that are extremely dark in colour, appearing steely grey to dark obsidian. They are framed with long lashes and shadowy, metallic make-up. Her hair is typically very thick, and long, hanging several inches below her shoulder blades, and is also black in colour. However, Vanya had been known to change hair colours and styles without warning. Her skin is smooth and fair, contrasting greatly with the ink adorning her body. This is due to a combination of being naturally pale, and her fondness of the night. Because Vanya ventures out during the night, rather than the day, she is rarely in the sun long enough to tan. Vanya can usually be found dressed in clothes of a gothic style and in darker colours: usually a combination of leather, lace, figure hugging garments and sleeveless shirts to expose her tattooed arms. She is well-known for her distinguishing tattoo which include: portraits of several unnamed persons, a decorative heart, stars, flowers, ocean waves, and a skull. Vanya has a total of dour scars. One, a lightsaber burn, is located on her right hip and was received during her Knight Trials. The other three, bite marks received during her Master Trials, are located on her right shoulder, upper right arm, and left ankle. 'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Vanya Aklin is many things, none of which are simple. She is a woman whom was born to stand out while making no effort to conform to society's standards or appear as anything less than what she is. As a woman whom can effortlessly capture the attention of those around her, thus bringing others to their knees with little more than a smile, should it strike her fancy. As a strong-willed, independent individual with more complexities than a stain glassed window, it's no wonder that Vanya refuses to be coddled or even controlled. No matter the reason or the person. Rather she does what she wants with little care for the feelings or thoughts of others. This has led to many viewing the vixen as a cruel, cold woman. Due to the world of depravity she was made to call home, Vanya became quite successful after learning to master the arts of seduction as well as manipulation. Having learned to use both her body as well as her intelligence to her advantage, she is not above playing upon the fears and the insecurities of others. Often breaking them down just so she might rebuild them in her vision. While pleasure is often the first choice, pain is a wonderfully delicious motivator. Many a poor fool has found themselves tortured by the Temptress' hand, often times with no hope for escape and thus no option but to submit. Alas Vanya is not a woman without her faults, even the strongest soul can crack. While her temper is unpredictable it is her jealousy that can be far more deadly. She is not willing to share those individuals that have struck her fancy, even though she is sexually liberated. The woman can also be vastly possessive of her pupils and her physical partners, only upon the rarest of occasions will she share them. Nonetheless one will find she can be patient often to the point of being calm, confident and quite capable. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' »» Flaws: »» Strengths: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Pollysexual »» Likes: Tattoos; Summer; Spring; Bondage; Leather; Lace; Ballet; Gymnastics; Fire; Torture; Colours - Red, Purple, Black; Voodoo; Pyromany; Gothic Clothing; Black Roses; Moonlight; Loud Music; Inflicting Pain; Receiving Pain; Blood Play; »» Dislikes: Hospitals; Idle Chitchat; Cold Weather; Disobediance; Liars; Cowards; Colours - Pink, Blue, Yellow; 'Girly' Girls; Poor Fashion Sense; Failure; Needy People; »» Fears: Exile; Doctors; Hospitals; Medical Procedures; »» Disorders: Leather Fetishism; Blood Fetishism; Pain Fetishism; »» Hobbies: Gymnastics; Ballet; Stripping; Exotic Dancing; Shopping; »» Other: '''Nosocomephobic; Latrophobic; Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» '''Master(s): Santeria Decuir; Raine Marzullo (Fareseeing) »» Acolyte(s): Brillea Talara; Grendel Voldaren; Rhiannon Mandagoran; Killian Marzullo; »» Acolytes Knighted: '''Dominic Marzullo; »» '''Knights Mastered: '''Blitzen Marzullo; Lestat Marzullo; Deija Marzullo; Evony Arceneau; Force Abilities & Other Skills |-|Pyromancy= *Spell of Dispel I *Tapas *Alter Environment *Combustion I *FireWall *Pyrokinesis I *Pyrospray *Spell of Fire *Arrows of Fire *Call Fire *Combustion II *Convection *Dragon's Breath *Fire Demon *Living Fire *Pyrokinesis II *Pyrokinetic Kill *Spell of Dispel II |-|Voodoo= *Blood Magick I *Consume Essence *Embalm *Precognition *Sense the Sin *Taint *Voodoo Doll Creation I *Blood Magick II *Blood Manipulation I *Drain Force Energy *Drain Knowledge *Drain Life Energy *Feed on Darkside *Farsight *Force Exhaustion *Force Paralysis I *Invoke The Spirits *Possession I *Voodoo Doll Creation II *Blood Magick III *Blood Manipulation II *Create Force Sensitivity *Dark Side Curse *Dark Transfer *Force Paralysis II *Life Bind *Possession II *Sever Force *Transfer Essence *Transfer Force *Voodoo Doll Creation III |-|Seduction Magick= *Enslavement Kiss *Love Empathy *Lust Inducement *Lust Manipulation *Seduction Intuition *Soulmate Glamour *Hormone Manipulation *Infatuation Inducement *Pain Inducement *Pherokinesis *Serenity Manipulation *Sexual Sight *Subliminal Seduction *Black Widow *Fertility Inducement *Gender Transformation *Sexuality Manipulation |-|Nightsister Techniques= *Aspect of The Storm *Blood Trail *Chant of Resurrection *Control Web *Ears of The Chiroptix *Mesmerism *Mindspeech *Revitalization of The Whuffa *Scream of The Ssurian *Sense of The Veshet *Speed of The Toocha *Spell of Interpretation *Surge of the Brier *Touch of Kiin'Dray Neutral Abilities & Other Skills Assets and Possessions Amulets and Talismans Amulets: Talismans: Holocrons Weaponry '''Lightsabers: LIGHTSABER NO.1 *Type: Single-Bladed *Colour: Red *Specs: Lava Crystal *Miscellaneous: Beam Gem Lens; Waterproof Casing LIGHTSABER NO.2 *Type: Single-Bladed *Colour: Smokey Ash *Specs: Blackwing Crystal *Miscellaneous: Thumbprint Guage; Vibration Lens LIGHTSABER NO.3 *Type: Double-Bladed *Colour: Violet *Specs: Bonder Crystal: Left End - Dragite Crystal: Right End *Miscellaneous: Thumbprint Guage; Adegan Lens; Other: Miscellaneous Origins 'Birth of a Saint' Born to upper-class citizens Cyrus Aklin and Layla Aklin (Neé Cain), great things have always been expected of Vanya Nalita Aklin. It was expected of her to be lady, to marry a man of significant social standing, and to propel her parents further up the social ladder. From a young age Vanya was shaped into being the perfect lady. As a child she took ballet, gymnastics, as well as dancing lessons and etiquette courses. All in the hopes that she would gain the attention of available young men. For some time she was, for all intents and purposes, the embodiment of perfection. But underneath she was unhappy. Her life felt empty; without purpose. It had become a repeat of parties, dances, and potential suitors. Vanya was unfulfilled and unsatisfied with this life, and so at the age of thirteen she had chosen to do something for herself rather than for her parents. Vanya had found her way into the lower districts, where crime and depravity ran rampart. It was here, in the seedy underbelly of Coruscant, that the underage teen received her first tattoo – several stars framing her left eye. Having had no credits at the time she had paid for the tattoo the only way she could – sex. Upon returning home to her parents Layla had confronted her daughter, demanding that she have the tattoo removed. She refused, and once it was revealed that she was no longer a virgin, the teenager was disowned by her family. Both Cyrus and Layla believed that their daughter would no longer be able to win the affection of suitable man. With no relatives to turn to for help she had found herself homeless and alone, but not as alone as she might have thought. She found a new place to call home at the Red Light District of Coruscant. Among these ladies of the night and adult nightclubs, she had found work as an exotic dancer, and moonlighted as a stripper. This would be her life for some years to come. 'Rise of A Sinner' In only a few short years the child had matured into a woman. She had learned to care for herself and never relied on another for anything more than company for an evening. She was taught by her colleagues to use her feminine wiles to her advantage, and how to manipulate those around her with nothing more than a smile. Vanya made a name for herself among the patrons of the Red Light District. Each year that passed she grew in popularity and had come to be known as “The Midnight Queen”; a moniker that would stick with her for years to come. As she aged her collection of tattoo continued to grow also and much of her body became adorned in various images by the time she was twenty. There were portraits of people she refused to name, but whom she felt close to as well as images that were symbolic to her, or pieces of art she had liked. She enjoyed the process of having her skin tattooed, the pain being something she craved and the permanent ink a small way to honour the Goddess Vahl. For a while she was content to spend each night with a different person. She very much enjoyed being in the spotlight and having the attention of others upon her. The affection and attention of others was something she desired fiercely, and the power she had over the patrons was intoxicating. But for as powerful as she had become, and in spite of how popular she now was, something was missing and she didn’t know what it was. 'Wake Me Up Inside' It was when she was twenty-one that Vanya had become bored with life once again. But there rumours circulating the nightclubs she frequented, rumours of a sect of women hailing from Dathomir. The Nightsisters of the Coven. She heard tales of their accomplishments, of their power, of their unyielding loyalty, and it was decided that she would seek them out and join their ranks. Vanya left everyone and everything she knew behind her and made her way to Dathomir. The planet was vastly different from the one she had grown up on, but she felt more comfortable there then she had on Coruscant. Once on the planet it had not taken long for one of them to locate her. A Nightbrother whose name she had not learned found her within the Desolate Rift, and after a brief conversation she had been introduced the High Priestess, Santeria Decuir. It was Santeria who taught Vanya the ways of the Coven, and of the Nightsister culture. She was a woman that would come to be greatly admired by the tattooed vixen. Under the tutelage of the High Priestess she blossomed into a fine Nightsister skilled in the ways of Pyromancy; the art of manipulating flames. Fire was a destructively beautiful element that sang to the female, the stung in her blood and transfixed her. Time and effort was devoted to learning all she could of the element. She took Pyromancy classes, and did not let the pain of being burned deter her. She would be rewarded for her efforts as her power and knowledge increased. Vanya quickly mastered the acolyte and knight abilities associated with Pyromancy, as well as other Nightsister Techniques. She had proven herself to be a capable Nightsister and soon began her Trial By Fire. It was late one stormy evening when she had received the summons that demanded her presence at the Witch Temple, where a group of her peers had begun to gather. There had been no need for words as the task before her was not one the needed explanation. Encircled by her fellow witches, along with a ring of fire, there was no other option but to fight. And so they did fight. Seconds dragged into minutes, and minutes into hours, with both combatants exerting their strength in the force as well as their knowledge. Vanya had not been able to defeat her opponent. But she was successful in displaying her strength and all she had learned throughout the days and months past. She was gifted the rank of Archmage along with the lightsaber that had belonged to her opponent. But this was only the beginning of her accession. 'Lioness of the Night' *Joining the HWC *First Apprentice *Voodoo *Masterhood 'Dancing With Devils' *Dominic Marzullo Character Sources [Character Chronological Order']' wake me up inside *Waves of Change (Intro/Complete) *Part 1: The Shaping Tides of Destiny (Vanya/Training) *Flash of Thunder and Hellfire Rain (Pryomancy Class) *Part 2: Trial by Fire: A Knight's Path (Vanya/Knight Trials) closer to the edge *Council of Sinners: High Witch Council (Closed) *Come As You Are (Nirvana Decuir) *Playing With Matches (Pyrospray Class for Pyromancy) *Half-Moon Bay Fall Festival (WoD/Invite) *Trial by Invocation :: Path to Masterhood :: Vanya eyes of the devil *Let Me Entertain You (Dominic Marzullo) *Pornstar Dancing (Introduction/Training) *Burn a Piece of Heaven to Raise a Bit of Hell *Trial By Fire: Path to Knighthood (Dominic Marzullo) rolling in the deep *Wishing Ourselves Away (Dominic Marzullo) *Trial by Invocation: Path to Masterhood (Blitzen Marzullo) *Trial by Invocation: Path to Masterhood (Lestat Marzullo) *Trial by Invocation: Path to Masterhood (Deija Marzullo) *The Ol' Razzle Dazzle (Dominic Marzullo) burn it down *The Trial *The Omen *Pushing Up Daisies *How They See The World *Walking Under Stars Away from the sun *Come Little Children *The Tangled Web *Anything Worth Doing Is Worth Overdoing Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Nightsisters Category:Females Category:Nightsister Master Category:Vahla Category:High Witch Council Category:Listener Category:Character